


What is love?

by RaginGemini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Is Not, Cheerleader, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Football Star Steve Rogers, Gay, Like really cute, M/M, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is rich, but a cute one, everyone falls in love, he was a football star, he was a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginGemini/pseuds/RaginGemini
Summary: Steve was a football captain, Bucky was a Science Nerd, can i make it anymore obvious?Bucky knew this would be his year, finally living on Campus, having the opportunity to actually take part in the University lifestyle and a promising intership over at Stark Towers.He got to know what College is all about and baby, it´s all about Steve fucking Rogers.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++What is love? All Bucky can say that it´s better than he ever could imagine.





	1. New Year, new Me

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language so please tell me if something is off. Also this is the first fic i ever wrote, I´d love some feedback!

Bucky was LATE. He wanted to get a good nap in so he could survive a night out with Tony. He just hoped the fact that this was a formal gala were Tony had to represent “The House of Stark”, as Bucky and his friends jokingly refer to his Family, would mean he won´t be blackout-drunk at 12. Bucky groans. The Gala starts in one hour, so Tony will pick him and Clint up in 30 minutes. He slowly takes his head from his pillow and sits up in his bed. Next door he hears the shower running, that means Clint is also getting ready. Good, so he wouldn´t have to wake him up.

Tony, Clint, and Bucky himself just started their second year of College, going for an undergraduates’ degree in mechanical engineering at the SSOTAA, the Starks School of Technologies and Arts. Tony’s father being basically the Patron of the school, should give an idea of Tony’s college experience. He calls it the b2 – Bitches and Booze. Bucky’s all in to enjoy his years in college, but not everyone has a multi-Million Dollar Empire to take over. Some will actually need to impress with good grades to get a job.

The three met in their first week of college and have been a tight group since then. Over the summer Tony asked Clint and Bucky to move in with him. Not knowing the value of money to an average college student, Tony picked out a beautiful flat right on Campus, basically the penthouse at one of the new college buildings of their department. Obviously Bucky und Clint wanted to decline – because where the fuck should they take that rent-money from? Bucky lived at home with his parents and sister for his freshman year at SSOTAA and made a 30 min drive every morning to go to his classes just because there was no money to pay a room on campus. Clint was in the same boat. Tony obviously knew that. And that’s where the other side of Tony Stark comes out. Tony may be a spoiled brat, but he has a damn good heart.

He got the flat from his father for his Birthday. Howard (as Bucky is allowed to call him) and Tony specifically designed the penthouse for the three. Everyone had their section, consisting of a bedroom, a bathroom and a little office space. The kitchen is beautiful and the fridge is always stocked, mostly with beer tho. The big ass living room has a roof terrace, great for Parties Tony says. The only condition of the three moving in would be to test out the new Smart Home living devices and improving them over an internship at Stark Towers. Tony knew his friends; he knew that neither Bucky nor Clint would be alright with it if he just let them live with him for no money at all. But that’s what he wanted to do. And what Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets. And if that meant Howard would have to give them an internship that would put them in every potential future employers Top5 then so be it. Clint and Bucky only said yes because Tony was just so damn convincing. It was a win, win, win situation for everybody, he said. Howard loved Bucky and Clint and the trios new and creative take on technology he loved the idea of including them in the making of the new Smart Home line. Clint and Bucky would have a place to live on Campus and a perfect internship opportunity. And Tony finally had his friends right on Campus with him. So they could go to the Football games and Frat-Parties and hang around campus in their free time together, damn just living a little. Bucky was as happy as can be.

His phone rings. “Bucky here.” He says, while standing up on his feet. “Buck I´ll be home in 20 minutes. Tell Clint we´ll meet all dressed at 7 pm in the living room for one or two ceremonial drinks and 7.15 we´re off to the Gala. Happy is picking us up. Move it Barnes!” with that Tony hangs up. Bucky smiles a little, pregaming for an official **ball** where his **father** , founder **and CEO** of the **leading Tech Company** thanks his friends **, business partners** , top employees for continuous support would be only Tony’s idea. Bucky open one far right one out of the three doors leading out of his room, and realizes it’s the wrong one, it was the door to _his office_ (still crazy he has one). Man, he had been living here for two nights and was a little overwhelmed with so much room and privacy. The door on it´s left was the one to his bathroom, that he knew. So he opened the door on the other side of the room and stepped into the living area. “CLINT?!” he called loudly. “YEAH?” he heard out of the shower next door. “PREGAMING FULLY DRESSED AT SEVEN IN THE LIVIN ROOM!” “ALRIGHT.” So that was that. Bucky went back in his room and opened his windows to look at his wonderful view over the campus grounds. Damn fucking lovely. He turned around and went into the bathroom to take his first shower in his new home. Without his sister banging on the door for him to get out and a fucking RAINWATER FUNCTION. What the hell should he improve with that.

Freshly showered he looks at himself in the mirror. He purposefully last shaved bevor carrying his last boxes out of his childhood home. So he had a nice 3- Day scruff going for him. His dark hair almost hit his shoulders, he would need to see a hairdresser soon. He dried his hair and put his towel around his waist. Back in his bedroom he turned to read his alarm clock. 6.50 pm. perfectly in time. He slipped one of his newer boxers on and turned to his wardrobe. Freshly ironed there was hanging his brand new Tux he got from Stark Industries as he started his job there. Because Howard knew the boys would need something to attend their business meetings with. The thing was damn pretty, but he´ll be damned to look up the price for that. He always tries to tell himself that for the Starks this kind of money where just Pennies. Giving them the apartment is probably like him bringing Tony a coffee. Not even a Starbucks one. He still got a bad feeling receiving so much. So he will be at his best behavior tonight.

After putting his Tux on and putting the top third of his hair in a little bun he looks at himself in the full-body mirror on his wall. And damn. He looks damn good. His hair perfectly framed his Face, the gray of his eyes mirror in the dark concrete-gray of his dress shirt. The trousers and the jacked where jet black and freaking nice fitted. He left the first three buttons of his collarless shirt undone and slipped in his dress shoes. After that he closed his window and turned the lights off. Shall he take his key with him? Nah, Clint probably got that covered. And looking like that, he maybe even spend the night in someone else’s bed. With that thought he stepped out of his room closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn, Buck! Gonna get yourself a sugar daddy tonight?” Tony laughs, already having a beer in his hand as Bucky steps into the living room.

“What would I need a sugar daddy for when I have you?” Bucky smiles back, giving Tony a quick hug.

“You´re damn expensive for not sleeping with me.”

“Well you know I´m more into tall, blond and handsome … and you´re none of those things”

“Shut up and get yourself a beer” 

They laugh and Bucky makes his way to the fridge, as he opens the door to get himself a drink Clint walks into the living room.“Get me one too, will ja Buck?” and Bucky takes a second one. He opens both of them in the kitchen and walks back out, giving Clint his beer.

He was dressed in a light-gray Tux with a black shirt. Classy, Bucky thought. Clint normally doesn´t really care what he wears, the fact that his shoes match his shirt was a surprise. Tony was looking so natural in his dark blue tux, Bucky didn´t even mind the hideous orange glasses on his nose.

They looked good, professional and expensive. Like there wasn´t just one spoiled bitch in this flat. Well, by basically living of the Stark- money you can say the spoiled brat count in this flat stands on a nice three. Tony holds out his beer and makes a toast “To the best year to come, and finally a real college experience for Clint and James!” There bottles clink and they hear a car honking. “That must be Happy, drink up boys” Tony orders. They chug their beer and take the elevator down.

Obviously they weren’t just picked up by a car, more like a limousine. Clint gave Tony a clear “are you fucking serious” side-eye. Tony didn´t notice. Bucky smilingly shook his head. Happy, Tony’s driver, opened the doors for them and they were on their way. The Ball took place at Stark Tower, although Bucky is a frequent here due to his job he still is in awe of that building. It´s every mechanical engineering Students wet dream. Happy drops them of and tells Tony to call him when they want to get back.

“Home sweet Home” Tony jokes as they make their way to the entrance, that is already filled with people – you aren’t late for Howard Stark. Nobody is let in jet; the Party starts at 7.30. And it seems like that’s when the doors will open. Tony leads them far left. Around the waiting guests and to the back of the building. “Glad my old man left me with a key.” Tony smiled and the trio enters the building through the back. They take the glass elevator to the top floor and are greeted by Tony’s Parents. Happy must told them they were on their way up.

“Ah, my Boys!” Tony’s Mum Maria called out as the Elevator Doors open. Howard and Maria look just as rich as they are. Maria whore a beautiful black, floor-length gown. Probably satin, Bucky thought. Her light brown hair was in an up-do and Bucky could see a blue strain of hair neatly worked into her hairstyle. It was perfect, just a little glimpse of that art-loving woman you meet when the surroundings weren´t as formal. She always had color in her hair when Bucky saw her, but normally from running her hands through it while drawing. Tony must´ve noticed that too, because he gave his mother a sweet smile.

Howard on the other hand was a businessman trough and trough. Navy-blue tux, clean cut – black accessories to match with his loved wife. Man that was relationship goals.

Bucky had tears in his eyes the day Tony drunkenly told him about why the Stark College also had an Art department (it surprised him how big the Art department was, in his mind Stark stands for technology – not art). Howard had “gifted” it to Maria. He wanted to combine their passions. And he did. Howard enjoyed all the technic-crazed young adults and loved to work with them (just as he does with the trio) and Maria just loved to got to every art night and show she can get to.

She hugs Tony, Bucky and last Clint. Behind her Howard gave the tree boys High Fives. “Glad you made it! How are Stark Technologies treating you?” Howard directs at Clint and Bucky, sporting a big smile he normally only reserved for his family. “Real good, man! Really helped that you send Pepper down to invite us personally to lunch with the Boss.” Clint laughed. “I think they are afraid we´ll get them fired so they are at their best behavior” Bucky added. “And I heard nothing bad about you three, we all really appreciate your input!” Stark Sr. grinned back.

“Enough with the business talk”, Maria stops the discussion “your guests will be here in 3 min Howie!” And with that “Howie” led all of them in the event space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally meets Steve. This is my third chapter today and I´m obsessed.

The event space was utterly beautiful. The big quadrangular room was in slightly dim light – not too dark, you could see every end of the room, but dark enough that it gave a moody-dancing vibe.

The event location span almost whole of the 7th floor. So three out of the four walls where the Stark Tower typical exterior glass-walls. The view was breathtaking. They were overlooking Manhattan in is sparkling, glowing glory. The room didn´t need any more decoration.

  
On the left you could see the bar, with about 20 people trying to get everything prepared before the people would arrive. On the right glass-wall there was a big ass buffet with finger- food, enough for probably every single person in North America. In the middle was the big dancefloor and a few bar tables around it. Bucky really was looking forward to tonight .

  
“Tony, Bucky! Let´s get to the bar, in two minutes it will be packed!” Clint said, while already moving to the left. Tony pressured them to get “the hard stuff” as he said, because he was the one to endure all of the “oh you got so big” and “how is college treating you” talks tonight.

As they turned around the room steadily filled with people. Bucky and Clint didn´t recognize one person. By the look of it, Tony recognized a few too many. “That over there, is my Grandmothers sister, I don´t know how she’s still alive, she is like 200 years old. And boy is she annoying and homophobic I may add, so Buck we ain´t gonna talk to her tonight” Tony said.

  
“Thank you for your consideration, but I don´t think she will notice instantly that swing both ways, I don´t mind going for a little talk” Bucky teases.

  
He walks backwards in the directions of Tony’s great aunt while looking challenging in Tony’s eyes. “Alright, alright, alright she isn´t homophobic I just hate her, please don´t look in her direction. She can sense fear.”  
That’s what Bucky thought, little shit.

Surprisingly, since going to college he didn´t have any problematic experiences with people finding out he is not just after some pussy. Or more like he is preferably out for some dick. He was really afraid Clint and Tony would kick him out of their little group, but none of that happened. Tony himself is a very sexual being, and he isn´t shying away from anything, but he strongly prefers skinny, blonde females. And Clint? Honestly Bucky wouldn´t be surprised if he was still a virgin. But they don´t talk about that.

  
“Guys, where is the toilet? I have to take a piss.” Clint asked.

  
“Well no surprise, man you drank that glass in less than 30 seconds.” Bucky chuckled.

  
“Just through the door next to the buffet, the rest of the way is marked”

  
“Thanks, Tony” and off Clint went.

  
“So how about the sugar daddy talk, do you think somebody’s here for me?” Bucky asked while scanning the room.

Before Tony could answer – and Bucky isn´t sure if that answer would have been nice – Howard called out their names.

They turned around to locate the voice, Bucky couldn´t see him but Tony already walked determined through the crowd. Buck took Tony’s elbow so he wouldn´t be lost behind him and followed. Tony abruptly stopped and Bucky almost walked into him, he was looking on the ground and concentrating not to step on the women’s dresses he was walking by. He whispered a quick “Sorry” in Tony’s ear and looked up.

  
And up he looked. In front of him was a tree of a man. A beautiful tree. He had short, blonde hair a muscular body, man those arms, and a heartwarming smile, currently directed at Bucky himself. He lost himself in his blue eyes and noticed too late, that he was still clinging to Tonys elbow.

  
“Tony, Bucky, you probably know each other, that’s the Colleges Football team Captain, Steve Rogers and his Co-Captain Sam Wilson. “Howard informs them. “Steve, Sam this is my son Tony and his friend James. They just moved in together on the College grounds. Just a few steps from your football housings.” Howard resumed.

  
Tony extends his hand to Sam, a big African American with a thug smile, first. Obviously they know each other cause the handshake is followed by a bro-hug, as Bucky likes to call it.

He takes the opportunity to extend his hand to the blond god right before him who hasn´t stopped staring at Bucky jet. “Bucky, nice to meet you.” He smiles sweetly. God, he is a little afraid to sound a little too interested. He hasn´t any good experiences with football players thinking he wants them. But Steve had such a warm smile for him and instantly took his hand.

  
“Äh..Steve, Steve Rogers I thought you are James?” Steve smile got a little nervous and his cheeks get a little red. Man, that looked so good on him.

  
“Yeah, it´s James Buchanan Barnes. And James is really boring, so it´s been Bucky for my friends since forever.” Bucky noticed Tony looking at Steve and the latter instantly pulled his hand back – witch he´d been holding a few seconds too long. He cleared his throat and extended his hand to Tony, he got a bro-hug too.

  
So he knew him. Tony knew his dream man was walking on this campus and didn’t tell him. This little shit, he will give him a mouthful when they get home. His inner rage was disturbed by Sam, who also shook his hand and gave him his name a second time. He seemed very nice too, but Bucky’s gaze was fixed on this blonde beauty. And if he wasn’t tripping he saw him look too.

  
“Man there you are a looked everywhere for you, you can’t just leave me!” Clint arrived, completely out of breath behind them.

“Clint? This are Steve and Sam, here to represent the Stark Colleges Football team, Steve, Sam this is Clint, the third pea in the pod to my other two boys.” Howard filled Clint in.

Clint gave both of the players a quick handshake and tried to get everyone back to the bar. That´s what Bucky needs right now. The Five boys made their way to the bar and Bucky thought about how he can make his interest know to preferably climb that tree tonight.

  
Tony gave him a look and stepped a few steps aside, Bucky followed. “You like Rodgers, do you?”

  
“You are kidding right? Is that even a question? That man is everything I need in life. Please tell me he is at least bi, please” Bucky answered.

  
Tony gave him a proud smile “I told my dad to invite them, he is sponsoring them after all. I knew Rogers is your man.”

  
“And is he potentially interested? I won´t force myself on a straight dude.”

  
“Now you are kidding me.” Tony shakes his head” Have you seen how he looks at you? I never saw Rodgers blush like ever. That man is sold on you, go get him tiger”


	4. Bucky´s just good like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s a short one. I´m in writing flow right now. I´ll edit tomorrow... :D

They join the others at the bar, where Clint already ordered 5 Tequila Shots.   
“Hey Buck could I warm your heart for some body shots? “Tony joked, clearly making a statement about Bucky continuously side-eying Steve’s Body. And the worst part is, reading Sam’s face, he got the joke. The good part? Steve didn´t. If you ask Bucky he was too busy eying him up and down as well, but sadly he stopped after Tony’s comment.

“Yea Steve how about some body-shots?” Sam gave back. He definitely got it. But him getting in on the joke isn´t a bad sign for Bucky’s chances at all. Seems like Sam is trying to wind up Steve exactly like Tony does with him. But Steve didn´t exactly react like Bucky thought he would. Steve took one big step right next to Sam and sharply whispered in his ear. Sam was eying Bucky and Tony and brought is eyebrows in a confused line. With that Steve stepped back, and gave Sam a stern look. Bucky’s heart dropped, not because Steve’s stern look was mega hot, more so because that’s the typical reaction a straight guy would have. A nice straight guy, otherwise he would´ve told Sam to shut it loud for everyone to hear. But seems like Steve didn´t want Bucky to feel bad about it. And here he was only two hours ago thinking this would be his year. 

Clint and Tony didn´t notice what was happening in front of them. They already took their shots and Tony already talked to the bar-woman about another round. That left Bucky to take his shots with Steve and Sam. Great. Sam gave the two an amused smile. That little bitch. “To things you can’t have and shots you can!” Sam said before liking the salt and drinking the shot. Both Steve and Bucky froze. What a fucking ASSHOLE. Bucky took his shot slammed it on the Bar and left. He just went straight for the door out on the terrace and sat on one of the benches leaning against the wall. 

The night was dark and mild. Would just´ve been his luck tonight if it would be raining. Had Sam a problem with his sexuality? Is that’s why he called him out? Steve most definitely told him that Bucky was eying him. But he had the decency to do it privately. He already got the memo, no need for shit like that. Bucky knew to storm out is a little overreacted. But straight footballers are a species on their own. And Bucky doesn´t want to deal with that this year. Bucky was better than that. He stood up, took the elastic out of his hair, ruffled it up, opened another button on his shirt and went back in. This time with a clear plan.   
Steve was still frozen in place, Sam also looked a little shocked. So where Clint and Tony as they turned around and Bucky was gone. 

“Where is Bucky?” Clint asked.  
“Left” Sam srugged  
“Why?” Tony asked.  
“Dunno.”  
“Maybe spied himself a man for the night” Tony laughed, Clint joined in.  
“What” Now it was Steve’s time to be confused.   
“He was on the lookout for a sugar daddy tonight, Stevie. You´ve probably didn´t really make your interest known. Normally he goes for tall, blond, hunks like you.” Clint joked, obviously already feeling the shots. Normally they don´t talk about Bucky’s sexuality to people, it was his place to tell if he wants to. 

“But wait I thought”, he looked at Tony “that you and Buck… I mean your Dad said you moved in together and he was holding your arm and you asked him if he wants to take body shots off you and…”  
Tony stopped him right there “What the fuck Rogers. You thought me and Bucky..?” He broke out in a full blown laugh. So did Clint. That explains why he was so nervous all the time. You don´t want to be the guy that breaks the relationship of your sponsors son up. Probably not very good for the carrier. 

Tony is now very confident Steve is also interested. He wouldn´t make such a fuss about it if it wasn´t of any interest for him, would he? Now he just needs to find Bucky and all would be…. Oh no.

There he was. Bucky came back with two UTTERLY beautiful women. Each in every arm. They both looked sweetly at Bucky as he stepped back into the circle of his boys. That was a classic Bucky. If he is turned down (what he maybe feels like he is after Steve’s bad informed restraint) he normally tries to find the exact opposite of what he wanted and takes that one home, just to prove it to himself. 

The last time, they were out in a club, he found out the blonde beauty he was talking to actually came with his girl. After that Tony found him the next morning, naked on top of a black dude, a mountain of a man, M´baku was it, if Tony recalls correctly. He saw M´baku a few times after that. Just until Bucky, a few nights later actually, got his blonde man. Bucky is good like that.

Tony wants to give Clint a knowing glance, but he only has eyes for the ginger hanging on Bucky’s right arm. Holy shit. 

Natasha as Bucky told them only seconds later. The other one, Peggy, was not really interesting, Clint thought. They were actually the Captain and Co-Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. Sam and Steve obviously knew that. Tony shook his head. You give Bucky one (1) night surrounded by fellow students and he has not only the Cheerleading Captain, no also the Football Captain save and secure in his right back pocket. Bucky is just good like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve is a mess.

When Bucky came back a high roll of emotion overcame him. He was happy that he came back, confused why Peggy and Nat where hanging on his arm and plain aroused by the sight of Bucky himself. He had freed his hair and opened another button on his shirt. It probably took him 2 seconds end he may just ruined every other human for Steve. Who should even compare to THAT. And he needed a plan. Now. If Bucky goes home with Peggy he´ll be damned.

He was informed that Bucky was gay, or at least bi, and that he, Steve, was exactly his type. That’s normally more help than he needs. He´s gotten lucky with a much worse outlook. But he wants to take this slow. He doesn´t just want to take him home tonight, he wants to impress him. He needs this boy, not just for a night.

Bucky had a smug smile on his face.

_He found Nat and Peggy right at the entrance. Honestly? He just wanted to take one of them home, to get that embarrassment out of his mind. He should´ve known Steve´s straight. Probably confused by his own feelings. Bucky doesn´t like to come between men figuring themselves out. But quite to his surprise, after talking a bit to the two girls he figured this night would get even better._

_They talked about Peggy and Nats Cheerleading tryouts and how happy they where when they got invited. After Peggy asked him, clearly interested, what “he liked” he hadn´t have the guts to lie to her. At the moment he was just not looking for a girl.That´s how he put it._

_“Is there a chance you´re interested in men?” Nat asked. Well Bucky didn´t thought she would jump to conclusions that fast. He nodded, while studying her face for any signs of negativity. She smiled. “Saw that in your walk” “What?” Bucky laughed. “I have eyes for that, a friend of mine, Steve, he is very secretive about that side of his life. I saw him walk, and I knew. He would like you probably, you´re his type.”_

_Bucky froze. Steve was gay. Or Bi. So he was indeed looking at Bucky. “Natasha is..” “Call me Nat.” “Is that Steve you´re talking about Steve Rogers? The Football one? That is also here?” “Shit. You know him?” Natasha had a slight panic in her eyes,” you can’t tell anybody omg he will kill me for that he doesn´t like to talk about it I…” “NAT! It´s alright I thought he liked me but Sam made a dumb comment and then I wasn´t sure cause his reaction was bad, “Bucky got some air “anyway are you interested in following back to my, and your friends? “_

_And there they went._

Bucky leaned over to Natasha and whispered in her ear. Her eyes literally glowed. Steve started to look annoyed. Man Bucky liked that game. Peggy started a conversation with Sam and let go of Bucky arm. He turned around, so Nat would be facing Clint and let go of her. Clint went red instantly, matching Nats hair. But after she asked him a few questions about his studies Clint was back at his normal self.

Bucky turned around to face Steve. Shit. He was still as handsome as just 20 min. ago. This boy will be the death of him. “Wanna get a drink?” Bucky ask sweetly, smiling at Steve. He will flirt this boys walls down. Whatever was holding him back. Bucky is sure Steve is worth it. Before he could go and step ahead Tony leaned in from behind him and whispered “Steve thought we are together”. And that’s all Bucky needed to hear. All in bitches.


	6. Nothing to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is determined, Steve is cute.

“Two Tequila Sunrise please” Bucky said, learning over the bar. “I took the liberty to order for us” he smiled. Steve was still staring. You have nothing to lose. You have nothing to lose. You have nothing to lose. You have nothing to lose. Bucky repeated in his head. Bucky could understand that Steve thought he was dating Tony, they get that a lot actually. But now that he knows better why was he still not making a god damn move? Bucky clearly made his interest known. Steve still did not say anything. Wow. 

The bartender put their Cocktails in front of them. Bucky gave him a thankful nod. After what Nat said and the panic she had in her eyes after she told Bucky about Steve sexual preferences, maybe he was just not ready to act on them. Nat clearly stated not to tell anyone, he probably wasn´t out jet. And he would see Bucky on the campus. A lot probably.

What was Bucky thinking. The night up to now was confusing enough. He thought Steve is straight, Steve thought Bucky was taken, Bucky stormed out, tried to pick up chicks, Steve is probably not ready to act on his preferences jet… man. He needs to take this slow. Every other man wouldn´t be worth this fuss. But Steve felt different. And yes, Bucky knows they didn’t even talk jet.

Bucky lightly touched Steves arm. “You alright? I can leave if you want, we can go back to the others. I don´t mind.” Steve hasn´t said a word since he followed Bucky away from the others, to the bar. Bucky had been the dirty little secret for more than enough “straight” guys. And he knows how hard it is to accept yourself for who you are. He would never judge nor pressure Steve. He looked deep into his eyes, this man was just so god damn beautiful. His beard framed his face perfectly, Bucky would love to touch it. It looks soft. 

“No, please, stay. I´m sorry I got kinda lost, I just was thinking and then I looked at you and I didn´t realize time was you know, not stopping and I was staring and I needed to stop because it was getting embarrassing and …”   
Bucky stopped him with a bright smile.  
“It´s alright, calm down” he laughed. Steve was turning redder than Clint just a few minutes ago.   
“So you thought me and Tony..?”   
“Oh, yeah talking ´bout embarrassing I guess” Steve smiled at his lap, and back in Bucky eyes. “I just read the situation a little wrong”.  
“Well, tell me about that” Bucky laughed. “Thought your buddy Wilson was calling me out, that’s why I made the run”.

“I guess we should start from scratch “, Steve extends his hand,” Steve Rogers, Football Captain, majoring in Arts and Design”.   
“Nice to meet you Steve”, Bucky took his hand “James Barnes, Bucky for friends, majoring in mechanical engineering and currently single” Buck gave back, with a wink. And Steves face went red again. “So Arts it is? Thought you were more like a technical guy.”  
“Arts been my passion since I was a child. Believe me or not I was a small guy until 8th grade. Always the smallest and lightest. Caught every flu there was. So staying at home and drawing was all I had for a time. “ Steve had a warm smile on his face while speaking. ” And how about you? I heard you landed a job at Starks already?”  
“Yeah, actually an internship. If you ask me it’s more like a way that Tony can get me and Clint to live with him without letting us pay. “  
“So Clint is living with you too?”  
“Yeah, always been us three.”  
“Nice, must be a great flat, where is it exactly? Mr. Stark said it would be close to my housing?”  
“It´s the penthouse of the new engineering building with roof terrace and everything. Right at the park. And it´s beautiful. I´m sure you´ll visit me. I´d love to show you around.” Bucky ended his sentence with a wink.   
“I´d love that” Steve smiled. “How about tomorrow?”

Bucky was taken aback by Steves sudden confidence. At the same time a warm feeling in his heart started to spread. That sounded like a date, not like a hookup.   
“Yeah, sure. But I´ll warn you, we don´t have any food besides beer. So if you want to stay for a while we maybe have to get some.” Bucky will be milking this.  
“I think I can do that. How about you show me your place, then I will take you to my favorite campus restaurant and after that we enjoy one of those beers you talked about on your roof terrace?” And it seems like Steve will be milking this too.   
“Seven?”  
“Seven it is.”   
They smiled at each other. And it felt so right.


	7. 12.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Cockblock-Tony at it again.

They talked for 2 fucking hours and had maybe a drink or two too much. 

The talked about their studies, about their friends how he met Nat and how Bucky met Tony and Clint. They talked about how Steve grew up as an only child with his Mother Sarah. Bucky didn´t want to ask what happened to his father, but Steve later mentioned he was never in the picture. He learned that Steve was at SSOTAA with a football scholarship, provided by Starks. That was the only why his mum could even let him go to college, they didn´t have that much money. 

Bucky told Steve about his family, about his younger sister Becca, a high school senior. He told him about his job at Stark Tower and how it will (hopefully) affect his future. He showed Steve a picture of his father, George, and himself in the garage, working on Bucks first car. That was the project that got him interested in mechanical engineering in the first place. Steve smiled the whole time, his face fell only once: when Bucky showed him the picture. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky slowly put the phone down.   
“Is your father… an amputee?” Steve asked, softly.   
Oh of course. On the picture you could see that George was sitting in a wheelchair. Bucky forgot that Steve obviously didn´t know that. This was their first real conversation after all. 

“Yeah, he got in a car crash while racing to witness my sisters birth. He almost didn´t make it.” Bucky smiled sadly at his phone. “I was 2 at the time. My mother had complications after Becca was born, probably due to the stress. She almost bled out… In the same hospital, only a few rooms far my father was battling for his life.” Bucky took a short brake, to hold back his tears. He was too drunk for conversations like this “That why I´m happy for all I have. Cause there was a night 18 years ago I almost lost it all.”

Steve stood up and put his big arms around him. Bucky laid his head on Steves shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled like a warm summer night in the woods, fresh but earthy. It´s hard to explain. He closed his eyes and melted into Steve. And forgot track of time. 

They were still holding each other when the bartender put their new drinks down. Way to ruin the moment, asshole. Steve let go of him and sat back on his barstool.   
“Well that got real deep real fast” Bucky smiled and took his drink, “What did Sam say? To drinks you can have and things you can´t!” Steve let put a warm laugh and their like 4th tequila sunrises clinked together.   
“Wanna go outside?” Steve asked after they talked some more and emptied their drinks. 

“Sure” Bucky answered and hopped of his stool. 

They walked outside and Bucky thought about taking Steves hand. But he didn´t know if they were ready for that. He looked at their hands, dangling only a few inches next to each other and back up to Steve. Steve was also looking at their hands, and Bucky didn´t let himself think about that too much and took Steves hand in his own. Steve intertwined their fingers. Man, sometimes Bucky loves what Tequila does to him.   
Bucky smiled up at Steve and he smiled back. He had a strange feeling in his chest. Like his blood was sparkling water all of a sudden. Steve had turned a little red again.

As they got outside, Steve led him in the corner of the terrace, not many people where around them. The night was still beautiful. Now more so than before. Still holding hands, they looked down at Manhattan, sparkling in the darkness. Steve turned to Bucky and latter mirrored his movement. They were front to front, only a few inches apart, still holding hands.

“Stop me if I´m wrong but we can be teenagers about this and wait for our first kiss until we had a proper date or we take advantage of this beautiful scenery and have our first kiss right now.” Bucky proposed. 

“I would never waste such an opportunity Bucks, may I?”

“You may.”

And they kissed. Buckys heart exploded by the touch of his lips.

Softly. Sweetly. Innocently. Like they had all the time in the world. Bucky put his left arm around Steves waist and his right one (finally) on Steves cheeks, to touch his beard. And soft it was indeed.  
MAY I HE ASKED. Such a gentleman. If he didn´t was lost for that man before he was now. He wants Steve Rogers. Not for a night but like really. Also for a night. Bucky can´t lie to himself.   
He smiled into the kiss and their lips disconnected. 

Their noses were still touching as Pepper, Howards assistant came running on the terrace.   
“Bucky? Bucky!?” She was almost screaming. Bucky almost snapped his neck as he was turning to see whats up.

Oh no.

He knew it.

He fucking knew it.   
Right there on Peppers neck was Tony. Hanging, you should say. 

“What time is it Steve?” Bucky asked.  
“12.30 Why?”

So Tony wasn´t blackout drunk at 12 – he was at 12.30.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why can´t Barton take him tonight, I had him last time!” Bucky said, while already walking torwards Pepper.   
“Clint left with a redhead like 30 minutes ago. Bucky, please just get him out of here fast. He can´t throw up in here. Stark Industries doesn´t need that kind of publicity.” 

CLINT LEFT WITH NAT!? 

“We´ll get him home, thank you.” Steve quickly answered while Bucky was still s-h-o-c-k-e-d.   
With that Steve took Tony around the waist and held him upright. Wow. They can’t even get this done when it´s Bucky AND Clint.   
“No, thank you” With that Pepper left and gave Bucky a wink and an thumbs up behind Steves back.

“You have a key, Tony?” Bucky asked him. Loud and clear. Hoping it would sink into his drunken mind somehow.   
Tony managed to knock his hand against his suit-pocket and Bucky pulled out their key and let it slide into his trousers. After that he gave Happy a quick call to come pick them up, and to bring a bag. You never know with Tony.

“Do you need help with that?” Bucky asked apologetically.   
“It´s alright. When you take his other side I can´t hold your hand” Steve smiled.   
Now it was Buckys place to turn a little red. 

“You don´t have to come with me. I handled him at much worse and we have an elevator in our building.” Bucky told Steve, hoping he still would like to stay with him.   
“No way. I´ll help you tuck him in. We´ll make the best of it.” Steve smiled sweetly. Of course he does. 

Bucky quickly took Steves hand and lead him, with Tony in his arm, to the doors. Now they had to cross the event space without anyone noticing that Tony was basically unconscious.   
As they were halfway cross the room a sudden leap went through Tony. “Aunty Evieee!!” Tony almost screamed. WHAT THE FUCK.  
Bucky pulled Steves hand and almost ran out the door, before “Auntie Evie “could turn around. Bucky new that it wasn´t true, but he didn´t want to risk being caught hand in hand with a very attractive male by Tonys 200-year-old homophobic great-aunt. 

They slipped into the elevator as Bucky realized that he basically dragged Steve in full-speed through a room full of people while he was still carrying Bucky unconscious best friend on his arm – and he didn´t even breath heavy. He was staring at him in awe as he was pressing the button to take them downstairs. 

“What” Steve asked.   
“Wasn´t that kinda hard? You´re not even out of breath.” Bucky stated, while clearly being out of breath.   
Steve let out a small laugh “Buck, I am a college football quarterback. Running while carrying things is basically what pays my tuition.”   
“Right” Bucky smiled. They look at each other and their faces kept getting closer and closer. Their lips where literally a SECOND away from touching again when Tony just groaned and threw up on Steves trousers.   
This. Did. Not. Just. Happen.

They both froze. “I´m so sorry” Bucky whispered. Steve turned red. 

“That´s not your fault, but it is disgusting.” They both started to laugh. HE WASN`T EVEN MAD.

The elevator was on the bottom floor and they left the tower. Both on one of Tonys sides.   
Upon seeing them, Happy exited the car and walked towards them, taking Tony out of their arms and into the front seat. Being the professional that he is he didn´t say anything about the patch of vomit on Steves leg, nor about Steve himself getting in the backseat with Bucky. 

“Bucky what happened?” Happy asked. “Did anybody see him like this?”  
“Honestly, I don´t know. I was outside and Clint seemingly left earlier and Pepper brought him already like…well…this.” Bucky answered, while fastening his seatbelt.   
Happy pulled on the road and shook his hand. “I wish I could say I was surprised” he said, and they all laughed. Well exept for Tony. He was sound asleep.   
Happy put the radio on and concentrated on the road. 

“If you see our apartment tonight, are we still on for tomorrow?” Bucky asked. He tried to sound like it was a joke, but he was really afraid that this maybe will turned into a one-nightstand and nothing more. 

“Well I have to show you my favorite pizza-place, don´t I?” Steve smiled and Bucky visibly let out a breath he was holding and turned his head so Steve wouldn´t see the big smile forming on his face. But Bucky probably got caught with that, because Steve put his hand on Buckys lap and gave it a light nudge, just to show it´s alight.

Seems like Bucky was a little in the moment cause when he turned around to talk Steve they were already at his home.  
“Thank you, Happy!” Bucky said as he stood up and exited the car.   
“Thank you, Mr. Happy. “ Steve said while already pulling Tony out of his seat.  
“Night boys!” Happy shouted out of the car, while pulling away. 

“So, welcome I guess” Bucky said nervously almost forgetting Steve still had Tony in his arm.   
“Lead the way” Steve smiled and froze for a second before, almost violently, piercing his head forward and giving Bucky a quick peck on the lips.


	9. The little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some alone time for our favorites <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I´ve been gone for so long, I was enjoying my vacation :)  
> Would you also like a focus on Clint/Nats night? Wich couple do you think will be evolving faster? Still open to ideas ;D

Bucky smiled at Steve as their where walking towards Buckys building.

“Wow, that´s where you live?”

“It´s crazy right?” They were looking up the modern glass building. After all it was actually the new Mechanical Engineering- building where they will have most of their classes. Pretty convenient.

“Do you see the rooftop behind the trees over there?” Steve asked, Bucky nodded.

“That’s our housing for the team. So I guess welcome neighbor.” Steve smiled. 

Bucky smiled back. Steve really was living almost next door. Basically on the other side of the small park in front of their apartment building. 

Through the entrance doors, they entered the foyer. The elevator in the middle of the room is framed by doors, closed and locked, obviously. The building officially closes at 11 pm. Bucky only got in with his, more like Tonys, key. But only the foyer and the elevator are accessible for them, so they can get to their apartment but can’t raid the expensive classroom interior. They take the elevator to the top floor, if you dial other levels the doors just won´t open after closing time. 

They exited at the top floor and Steve stood there in awe as Bucky opened their front door. 

“Now let’s get him in bed.” Bucky shook his head at Tony. He was completely passed out, but he could still see him breath. At least. 

Bucky showed Steve trough the living room, into Tonys room and Steve sat him on his bed. Bucky pulled off Tonys shoes and took off his jacket. He laid his glasses next to his bed and tucked him under the covers. Little asshole. 

Steve was standing in the doorframe, fumbling with his hands. Like he doesn´t know where to put them now that he doesn’t have to carry Tony anymore. Bucky walked towards Steve and took one of his hands and pulled him out of Tonys room. He didn´t close the door behind them. He was too afraid he wouldn´t hear if Tony would choke to death on his own vomit. 

Steve took the lead and pulled Bucky towards the couch. Bucky was really nervous now. He actually, surprisingly, didn´t want to have sex with Steve tonight. This felt like so much more. Steve really has potential. 

They sat next to each other and Bucky crossed his legs. Steve still looked very uncomfortable, maybe he wants to leave? This was already quite much for just one night. 

“Bucky I would love to stay for longer but I...” Oh, no. Bucky really wasn´t ready for this talk. ” this is just disgusting. “He turned red. Bucky froze. Disgusting!? But then he got it. He jumped off the couch and almost ran towards his room.

“I’m so sorry Steve, I totally forgot, we´ll clean it up I promise. I´m so sorry!!” 

Steve still had Tonys fucking VOMIT on his trousers. And Bucky didn´t even ask him if he wanted to change. 

Steve followed him into his room “It´s alright Bucky, calm down.” He laughed.

“I totally forgot… The bathroom is right here. Do you want to borrow something?”

“That woud be really nice.”

With that Steve went into the bathroom and Bucky could hear the water starting. 

He went through his wardrobe and realized that he doesn´t have anything in Steves size. Bucky isn´t badly build himself but he didn´t have that broad shoulders nor Steves height. So he pulled his Mathletics shirt from back in High school, it´s quite big because they all got one size. For pants he just took some short sweatpants. This had to do. 

“Steve?” Bucky called.   
“Yeah?”   
“Can I come in, are you covered?”  
“Sure”

Bucky opened the bathroom door and almost died right there. Steve stood there with only one of Buckys towels around his waist. 

“Thank you.” Steve said when Bucky came in with his clothes in his hand and moved to take them. 

“Bucky?” Bucky was frozen in place and couldn´t move if he tried. 

“Bucky I´m sorry” Steve laughed nervously “for locker room standards I´m really covered. “

“I´m not complaining” Bucky answered, giving Steve a wink and turned around to exit the bathroom.

He needed to compose himself. Steve. Is. RIPPED. Bucky himself liked to go to the gym but he wasn´t even close as bulky as Steve. Steve was a TREE. Damn. Okay Bucky really needed to calm down.   
He also changed himself into sweats and a T-shirt. But a nice one, he didn´t want to look too shabby but also not like he tried too hard. Steve came out of the bathroom and Bucky couldn´t help but laugh. 

Buckys sweats didn´t even reach Steves mid-thigh, and the shirt, well, it was maybe big on high school - Bucky but on College-Steve it looked like a crop-top. The white shirt was stretched across his shoulders and breast but stopped at his bellybutton. 

Steve gave him a smile. “Do you have another shirt?” He asked. 

Bucky turned around and threw him a newer shirt. Steve looked Bucky in the eye while slowly pulling his shirt off. Bucky swallowed hard. He couldn´t pull his eyes off Steve. He changed in Buckys other shirt, all while maintaining eye contact. 

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Steve asked. 

“I´m quite tired so maybe you want to watch a movie in the living room?”

Steve lit up. 

“Sure, what do you want to watch?”

“This is embarrassing but I really have a habit of watching Disney- Movies when I´m drunk off a party, so if you´d like..?” Bucky asked nervously. He didn´t want to act childish but he had too many tequilas to discuss this in his head.

“OMG I´d love to! I love the little Mermaid at the moment can we watch that??”

Bucky was so happy about Steves excitement that he ran to him, took his hand and pulled him into the living room. He took the remote and jumped back on the couch, Steve beside him.   
Bucky had just pushed start for “The little Mermaid” when Steve already had his arm around Buckys shoulders. Bucky sank into the touch, leaned against Steves broad chest and closed his eyes.  
He was really tired.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky cuddled back into his pillow. His neck was hurtig. He was getting old. He never felt like this in his teens. His Body was giving up on him.

Man he didn't remeber his pillow to be that hard. He tried plushing it a bit it didn't move upon Buckys pulling. He had his leg around the pillow and his right arm reached across it. It was quite comfortable if there wasn't the pain in his neck. He tried to sqish the pillow under his arm but it, again, didn't move.

"Good Morning, Buck." 

WHAT THE FUCK.   
Buckys head shot up.   
This wasn't his PILLOW. This was STEVE. 

They where lying in Buckys bed. Steve on his back and Bucky spread over him, head on Steves shoulder, arm across his torso. Bucky was confused. Confused how they got in his bed - last he remembered they cuddled on the couch. Confused why Steve spend the night. Confused why he had the best sleep in years. 

"How.. why... " Bucky looked at Steve, gestured to the door and back to them.

"You fell asleep during our movie and I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you in your bed and you woke up a little and wanted me to stay so I stayed..." Steve turned bright red and didn't look at Bucky. 

"Thank you." 

Bucky smiled at Steve and laid his head back on his shoulder.  
Steve put his arms around Bucky and let out a deep breath.

" I thought you'd think it was creepy.."

"You carried me to my bed and cuddled me to sleep. This is prince Charming right there...... Would you be less attractive it probably would be a little creepy..." Bucky laughed. Steve joined in. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Steve played with Buckys hair, Buckys hand went up and down Steves side, feeling his muscles trough his shirt. They heard the doorbell go off, but they were to peaceful to move. 

"STEVE!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
Buckys door BUSTED open to reveal an angry Sam. Steve, with Bucky ontop of him, shot up.  
"STEVE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"What the fuck do YOU think you are doing!?" Steve gave back, he sounded angry.   
"Steve it's SUNDAY....TRY-OUTS SUNDAY!"  
"Fuck."   
"Yes, Fuck. Now move it. I'll wait at the door. You have 5 minutes." Sam left and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry Buck I have to leave... Are we still on for tonight?"  
"Seven?" Bucky smiled.   
"Seven. Do you want to come watch the try-outs? "  
"I'll see how Tony feels and maybe we'll come by. Tony wanted to go."  
"Nice, see you at seven, latest", Steve smiled at Bucky.   
"Do you need anything to wear? "  
"That'd be great. I cant stop by my housing we're already late."  
"Just take whatever you like, I'll take a shower." Bucky stood up from the bed, so did Steve.  
"Can I kiss you?" Steve asked. A little fast. He's so cute.  
"You can always kiss me." Bucky gave back.   
Steve smiled, leaned in and their lips collided. 

"STEVE!" Exactly when they kissed Sam busted back into the doorframe.  
They disconnected.

"I'll go." Bucky laughed and turned around to leave for the bathroom. But Steve took his hand and pulled hin back into his arms.  
"You said Always." And he kissed Bucky again.   
Bucky gave him a smile and finally left into the bathroom.   
Closing the door behind him he almost made jumps of joy. This was the best morning of his life. 

When Bucky left into the bathroom, Steve and Sams eyes crossed.   
"Man that boy has your BALLS." Sam smiled.   
"He has more than that." Steve smiled back.  
Sam made noises like he was throwing up, Steve turned to go trough Buckys wardrobe to find anything that remotely fits.


	11. Chapter 11

Freshly showered and dressed Bucky went into the Living room.   
To his surprise he saw Clint sitting on the Couch.  
"Baaaaartoooon! How was your night?" Bucky asked while wiggling his eyebrows.  
He let himself crash down besides Clint and turned torwards him, expecting an answer.   
Clint went bright red.   
"I don´t know what to tell you." He answered while scrolling trough Instagram. 

"Commooooon, I know you left with Nat."  
"So you know how my night was, right." Clint gave back, still not Looking up from his phone.   
Bucky gave Clints phone a punch, so it flew across the couch.  
"James!" Now Clint looked up at Bucky.  
"Answer me, Dipshit."  
"We had sex now shut up." He picked up his phone.  
"Cliiint, man I´m so proud. How was it?"   
"Bucky", Clint looked sraight at Bucky now, "I don´t wan´t to talk about it. How was Steve?"

Now it was Bucky turn to turn red. To Clints surprise, Bucky normally overshared abou his sex-partners.   
"Right, how was your football- hunk." Tony asked while exiting his "quarters".   
He was wearing his hangover outfit, joggers and sunglasses and a baggy shirt - what a look.   
"Actually quite nice." Bucky looked at his legs, "we cuddled on the couch, I fell asleep and he carried me to bed and stayed the night."  
"Oohhh, he carried you to beeed, what a gentlemen!" Tony said, quite ironic if you ak Bucky.  
"Shut up he carried you to bed too." Bucky gave back.   
They all laugh.  
"So you didn´t ... you know ...." Clint "asked".  
"No.. but it was seriously the best night I ever had." Bucky smiled into his lap.

"Enough sappy bullshit, get dressed we´re going to watch the Football tryouts."  
"No." Clint aswered "I can´t I don´t know what to say to Nat, she will be there. I can´t just say Hi I have to tell her something or do I just ignore her?"  
He was looking at Bucky and Tony to get some kind of professional information.  
"Your just not made for One Night stands, are you..." Tony said while walking to put on his shoes.  
"If you have to say something say it, if you don´t, don´t. But if you wan´t more you should ask now. In 2 weeks shes probably over you."  
"Wow, boosting my confidence right there." Clint laughed while standing up.  
They put on ther shoes and Bucky gave the bathroom mirror one last glance, he wanted to look presentable. 

They arrived at the football field and sat in the stands. It´was a 25 min walk trough the campus grounds, bearable. They sat down between surprisingly many other students who came to watch. Clint looked nervously around the stands but he couldn´t make out Nat. He let out a breath he was Holding in for a while. Bucky and Tony smiled at that.  
Buckys eyes roamed trough the dressed up football players and he tried to make out Steves figure, but he couldn´t find him. Tony gave him a nudge to his side and signed to a small group standing almost right in front of the stands. There he was. Bucky could make out Steves head, right next to Sams and probably their coach? They weren´r wearing their football clothes, actually Sam was wearing the same clothes he was wearing this morning, gray sweater and black sweatpants. 

Steve was wearing a .... fuck. Steve.. was wearing Buckys sweater and probaly one of Sams pants. Cause that wasn´t Buckys. But the sweater... it was Buckys mathatlon sweater. That was the item they got too big, not the shirt. It fit him, that wasn´t the big deal. It was more like... It hat written on the back, in big, bold letters: J. Barnes.

He must´ve noticed that, right? Or if he didn´t same must´ve noticed. He would´ve warned him. This was basically an outing. Why should he be wearing Bucky sweater if they didn´t spend the night together.   
"You saw the sweater?" Bucky asked Tony and Clint, silently.  
"Jap" Tony aswered.  
"What Swea.. oh shit."   
"He must´ve noticed that right..."  
"Pretty sure."  
"It´s kinda cute." Bucky smiled.  
"It´s really brave." Clint said.  
"I don´t think he cares, he probably wants to show you that." Tony said.  
"It´s the perfect timing. They won´t talk bad about the Captain when he´s deciding who makes the team that week." Clint said.  
"J.Barnes could be anyone. They don´t know me." Bucky gave back.   
"It´s still cute tho" He smiled.   
"Shut up." Tony laughed.  
"You´re disgusting." Clint said.   
With that the topic was done. 

They watched the football players running and catching balls, Bucky doesn´t really now what they really are practicing and he was mostly looking at Steve anyways. Steve looked trough the stands a few times. The second time he made out Bucky in the third row and winked. Bucky went red and both Tony and Clint skook their heads, smiling.   
About 30 min. later the coach called all the players to the stands and informed them that the Try-outs are over and they will inform them about the results at the end of the week. With that he released the team and everyone spread out and went to talk to people in the stands. 

The stands filled with football players and the trio got ready to leave, mostly because Clint grew nervous because he knew the Cheerleading tryouts would be starting only 30 min later. Tony obviously wanted to stay.  
"Bucky!" A voice pirced across the crowd.   
The trio turned around.  
"Steve." Bucky didn´t know how to react. Like (he woudn´t) but could he kiss him right here? Probably not.   
"You came."  
"Sure", Bucky smiled, "I was a little surprised that you already decided to take my last name." Bucky faced the struggle head on.  
"If I tell you it was the only sweater that fit would you believe me?"  
"Probably not."  
"Then I won´t even try." Steve smiled.   
"I made reservations at 6.30 is that alright? I know we said 7 but I thought we would have more time...?"  
"Perfect" Bucky smiled over both ears.   
"I´m looking forward to seeing you, I´ll pick you up at 6.10." Steve said and took one step closer to Bucky and gave him a very quick peck on the cheek. He turned around, jumped doen the stands and joined their coach at the field.   
Tony and Clint looked at him in shock.   
"This is like serious right?" Clint asked.  
"I guess" Bucky smiled like a child on christmas.


	12. Pizza Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s a daaaateeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy :)

Tony decided to stay for the cheerleading tryouts and and joined some of the players on the stands. Clint was getting more nervous by the minute.

„Come on, Clint. Wanna grab a coffee?“

„Yes please.“

And off they went.  
…………………………..  
„So what is it.“ Bucky asked after they got themselves coffee and sat in silence for almost 20 minutes.

„Bucky, I don´t know. She really blew me away last night and you know me, I never go home with someone. I´m not a guy that does one night stands. But.. she is like... everything?“

„Wow.“

„I know.“ He made a short break and looked out the window.“But I really don´t know how to play this. I´m out of my element.“

„Tell me about it.“ Bucky smiled. „Steve is literally a dream and he didn´t even TRY to fuck me last night. If anyone is out their element it´s me.“  
Clint laughed at that. „Yea, man you have to impress with your character and not your ass.“  
Bucky trew a napkin at him.

„You gonna text her?“ Bucky asked after a long pause.

„Don´t have her number.“

„I´ll ask Steve tonight. He surely has it.“

„If you play it good tonight, I can ask Steve myself tomorrow morning at breakfast.“

If Bucky had another napkin he would have thrown it now.  
……………………………..  
It was 6 p.m and Bucky was nervous. He actually was finished early and was waiting in the livingroom trying not to freak. He even made his bed and cleand the bathroom a little. Just to be sure. After a few minutes passed the doorbell chimed and Bucky took his jacket and went for the door.

He could see Steve in the little camera and buzzed him up. Bucky checked himself in the mirror one last time to give himself a little confidence. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt. Casual but chick. He topped it off with his leather jacket and opened the door.

Steve had skinny jeans and a blue knit-sweater on. Breathtaking. They where frozen for a few seconds by mutual open mouthed staring.

„Hi“ Steve said, a little breathless.

„Hi to you, handsome.“ Bucky gave Steve a wink and was rewarded by a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Steve had one hand behind his back, wich he now slowly reached out to Bucky, presenting him with a bouquet of flowers, colorful tulips to be exact.

„You didn´t.“ Bucky mouthed while taking the flowers from Steve.

„I did. You ready to go? You look great.“

„Thank you and yes, I´ll just put the flowers in a vase.“  
Bucky turned around and jogged to the kitchen and quickly set the flowers in a glass of water.

„Okay, ready.“

Steve smiled, turned around and walked torwards the elevator. After a few steps he seemed to notice that Bucky wasn´t following.

„Bucky?“

„I refuse to start this date without a kiss.“  
Steve smiled and took Buckys hand. He slowly brought his lips to Buckys fingers and gave them a peck.

„I´ll let it slide for now.“ Bucky said.

„You don´t have to“ Steve answered, grinning mischievous.

Oh. Oh. Sexual Tension. He can work with that.

He pulled Steve close by the hand he was still holding.

„I said for now. You certainly are gonna make it up to me later, won´t you?“

Steve went red.

„That´s what I thought, Captain“ Bucky wispered in his ear. „I´m gonna enjoy your kisses everywhere.“ Bucky gave him a peck on the cheek. Steve let himself be pulled into the elevator and tey where off to start their night.  
…………………………..  
„So Stevie, how did the try-outs go?“

„Actually pretty well I guess. The freshmen are really good this year. It´ll break my heart so see older players go but we have limited capacity for our roaster…“

They talked about Steves team for a while why they where eating delicious Pizza. Bucky couldn´t even supress a moan at the first bite. They shared a bottle of red wine and a choclate fudge brownie for dessert. The conversation flew easily and they where laughing freely about storys they had to share.

Bucky learned a lot about Steve that night. He learned that Steve prefered eating his pizza with knife and fork, like seriously who does that? That he grabs his left boob with his right hand when he has a particular hard full belly laugh. He learns that storys about how his sister always pranked him when they where young (like the time she told him Wasabi is just Pesto) triggered those full belly laughs. He learned that Steve preferred drawing over painting and that he was a notorious procrastinator.

They also have a lot in common. They realised the day before that they where both Brooklyn natives but went to different high-schools, but it seems like their meeting was long overdue. They seemingly went to the same concerts of some bands they both liked and where at the same Brooklyn Nets Game with their dads.  
Steve was just wiping away the tears that left his eyes because he was laughing so hard at the fact that Buckys first blowjob was cut short by his boyfriends brother walking in on them, when the shy waitress asked them to leave because the venue was closing.

Like a real gentlemen Steve got the check and was leading Bucky out of the pizza place with a hand on his lower back.

„Can I walk you home?“ Steve asked, suddenly shy again. Like he didn´t just got an explicit description about the first dick in Buckys mouth.

„Of course you can, punk.“

„Jerk.“ Steve smiled.

Bucky took Steves hand in a brave moment, and they walked back to Buckys place.


End file.
